


sharing is caring

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Amy comes in with two cups of coffee, a bag of pastries tucked into the pocket of the leather jacket she's wearing.Rosa's leather jacket. Herformalleather jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #534, where the prompt was "leather." also written for Femslash February!

"It is _so_ cold out there!" Amy calls from the hallway, front door closing behind her with a sharp snap. When she rounds the corner into the living room, she's clutching two Styrofoam cups of coffee, and there's a paper bag that Rosa presumes contains some kind of pastry tucked into the pocket of the leather jacket she's wearing.

Rosa's leather jacket. Her _formal_ leather jacket. 

"You're wearing my jacket," Rosa says, reaching out to grab one of the coffees. Amy freezes two steps from her and glances downward briefly. When her eyes flicker back up, she looks like a deer caught in headlights. On anyone else, the expression would look downright moronic. Amy, on the other hand, almost makes it look endearing.

Almost.

"Yeah," Amy replies with a weak laugh, dragging the word out to three extra syllables. "I couldn't find mine this morning." 

"It's on the bedroom floor. You threw it there last night, right before you jumped on me," Rosa responds. Amy's cheeks momentarily flush scarlet. 

Now _that's_ an endearing look. 

"Right," she replies, plastering on a fake grin and dropping the drinks and pastries onto Rosa's coffee table. "I'll go hang this back up." 

"Amy," Rosa says, and Amy pauses in mid-step. "I didn't say you had to take it off." 

This time, the grin that spreads across Amy's face is the real deal.

"Oh," she says brightly, twisting back around and dropping onto the couch, hip pressed against Rosa's. "Then I'm keeping it on." 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
